ussrfandomcom-20200223-history
BTR-4
The BTR-4 (BTR; Бронетранспортер / Bronetransporter, literally Armoured Transporter) is a 8x8 wheeled armoured personnel carrier (APC) designed in Ukraine by the Karkiv Morozov Machine Building Design Bureau (SOE KMDB) as a private venture. The prototype, which was designed as a private venture, was unveiled at the Aviasvit 2006 exhibition held in Ukraine in June 2006. __FORCETOC__ Description The layout of the BTR-4 represent a change compared to the older BTR-60/70/80 designed in the Soviet Union. The vehicle has a conventional layout similar to western designs like the German TPz Fuchs with the driver's and commander's compartment at the front part of the hull, the engine and transmission compartment in the middle, and the troop compartment at the rear. The troops enter and leave the vehicle either through the rear doors or the roof hatches, and the driver and the commander are provided with doors located on the sides of the hull. The vehicle can be armed according to customer requirements. The prototype is armed with the locally designed New Armament Module which is armed with one 30mm automatic cannon, 7.62mm coaxial machine-gun, up to four 9P135M Konkurs or Baryer anti-tank missiles (two on each side of the turret), and one 30mm automatic grenade launcher (fitted in place of the AT missiles on one left-hand side of the turret). It can also be fitted with different turret weapons modules: the GROM module, SHKVAL module, and the BAU 23x2 module. There are also different designed versions such as the BRM-4K Reconnaissance vehicle, BTR-4K Command vehicle, BTR-4KSh command and staff vehicle, MOP-4K Fire support vehicle, BREM-4K repair and recovery vehicle, and the BSEM-4K recovery and medical vehicle. The BTR-4 has a maximum speed of 110 km/h and can cross water obstacles at a speed of 10 km/h. The vehicle is powered by a 3TD diesel engine with 500 hp. Weapons modules Standard module: 1x 30 mm automatic cannon, 1x 7.62 mm coaxial machinegun, and 2-4x 9P135M Konkurs or Baryer AT missiles (optional 30 mm Automatic grenade launcher with reduction to 2 AT missiles). Crew of 3(driver, commander, gunner). Passengers: 8x Vehicle-borne troops or 7 vehicle-borne troops in up-armored version. GROM module: Armament: 1x 30 mm automatic cannon 1x 30 mm automatic Grenade launcher 1x 7.62 mm coaxial machinegun 4x 9P135M Konkurs or Baryer AT missiles Capacity: 3x crewman(driver, commander, gunner) 8x Vehicle-borne troops SHKVAL module: Armament: 1x 30 mm automatic cannon 1x 7.62 mm coaxial machinegun 2-4x 9P135M Konkurs or Baryer AT missiles (optional 30 mm automatic grenade launcher with reduction to two AT missiles) Capacity: 3x crewman(driver, commander, gunner) 8x Vehicle-borne troops BAU 23x2 module: Armament: 2x 23x115mm automatic cannons 1x 7.62 mm coaxial machinegun Capacity: 3x crewman(driver, commander, gunner) 8x Vehicle-borne troops BTR-4KSh Command and Staff Vehicle: Armament: 1x TKB-01-1 12.7 mm machine gun Capacity: 7x crew(driver/electrician and mechanic, vehicle commander, commander, four officers) MOP-4K Fire Support Vehicle: Armament: 1x 120 mm cannon 1x 12.7 mm Anti-aircraft machine gun (turret ring mount) Capacity: unknown, estimated 4(driver, commander, gunner, loader?) Capabilities The BTR-4 is a more flexible design than the older BTR-60/70/80s as the changed layout makes it easier to adapt the vehicle to specialized roles. Operators * Iraq - The Iraqi Ministry of Defence has recently ordered 420 vehicles. * Ukraine - Ukraine's Ministry of Defence has ordered 10 vehicles that will enter service in 2009. * Kazhakstan - The Republic of Kazakhstan armed forces ordered 100 vehicles in 2012. Category:Weapons of Russia Category:Soviet Military Category:Armoured personnel carriers of the Soviet Union Category:Soviet Army